This specification relates to identifying a code for signal decoding.
Communication signals can be encrypted, orthogonalized, randomized, or otherwise manipulated using a large set of codes during transmission in a communication network. For example, scrambling codes can be used to distinguish the distinct transmitters of communication signals in a communication network. In the case of WCDMA uplink transmissions, users are assigned orthogonal scrambling codes derived from a very large set. A set can have a large number of codes (e.g., 224=16,777,216).